Strawberry Fields Forever
by Cellah
Summary: O amor é como um morango. O que fazemos quando o morango é a paixão de dois jovens? O que fazemos quando as coisas não saem de acordo com o planejado, e você é forçado a deixar tudo pra trás, o amor da sua vida e sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_ Bom, essa é pra comemorar minha volta ao depois de muito tempo sumida! Espero que gostem. (:_

_Mandem Revieews! \o_

_Tettiss-Chan._

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mas eu conheço um que ocupa bem o lugar. (:_

_**Capítulo Um:**_

Eram oito horas da manhã, hoje me atrasei, geralmente acordo às sete, já que meu pai sai de casa para o trabalho a essa hora, e é sempre bom dar um último 'tchau!'.

Hoje não era um dia muito diferente, exceto a parte em que eu não consegui acordar às sete como eu faço em quase todos os dias. Não tinha mais como me despedir de papai, então, decidi me arrumar e fazer um passeio pela vila. E principalmente, falar com Sango, mas isso era pra mais tarde.

Arrumei-me. Não muito enfeitada, afinal, não tinha ninguém que eu quisesse impressionar mesmo. Morreria solteira. E todo esse feminismo, veio de um trauma causado por um antigo amor não correspondido, melhor nem falar. Terminando de me arrumar, fui em direção à horta. Lá tinha morangos! Eu amo morangos! Eu preciso deles pra viver! E não é exagero! São tão perfeitos! Eu acho que seria a única coisa com o que eu me casaria. Sem brincadeira.

Como as pessoas da vila são muito unidas, elas não brigam por causa de um morango. Pelo menos, não brigam _tanto _quanto os nobres, que viviam do outro lado da vila, perto da minha cabana. Fui correndo pra árvore onde os morangos tinham uma aparência melhor e me sentei, encostada no tronco. Ótimo, tudo perfeito. Se eu não tivesse sigo seguida e flagrada por um jovem hanyo de olhos dourados e cabelos prateados. O que era aquilo? Orelhas de cachorro! Mas não podia ficar impressionada com seus atributos físicos agora, pois geralmente, os demônios mais poderosos eram os que controlavam a vila. Nessa vila só tinha um hanyo, e esse não era o melhor para se encontrar. Ele era o príncipe. E pelo que todos dizem... Muito mal-humorado.

"Desculpa! Mas-" Comecei me desculpando, mas fui cortada quando a mão dele atingiu o tronco atrás de mim, a apenas alguns centímetros da minha cabeça. Como reflexo inusitado do meu corpo, estremeci.

"Sabia que eu também queria esses morangos?" Ele exclamou apertando a mão contra o tronco enquanto me encarava. "Eu tava esperando até hoje pra comê-los!" Será que ele também tinha uma paixão alucinada por morangos?

"Desculpe-me.." Me levantei pra sair, ignorando a cara confusa dele.

"Hm?" Eu acho que isso foi a única coisa inteligente que ele poderia ter dito. Quem era _eu_ pra impedir o Príncipe de pegar os melhores morangos? Eu não podia fazer nada mesmo.

"Você não quer a árvore pra você?" Perguntei virando pra trás com uma cara inocente e um sorriso sarcástico, geralmente eu fazia isso com meu pai. "Quem sou eu pra desobedecer a uma ordem do príncipe?" Continuei falando enquanto lhe virava as costas de novo e andava em direção a segunda melhor árvore.

"Espera!" Ele me chamou. Não estava esperando isso, virei pra trás assustada. "Bem.." Ele começou envergonhado. Ele ficava tão bonitinho com aquelas bochechas rosadas de embaraçamento. Não pude deixar de sorrir, afinal, eu sou só uma jovem de quatorze anos, e ele devia ter uns dois anos a mais que eu, pela aparência. Será que ele me deixaria tocar nas orelhas? "Você chegou aqui primeiro, não é? Então, nada mais justo do que dividir a árvore." Terminou com a cara abaixada.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntei desconfiada. Pelo o que diziam ele era mal-humorado, chato, egoísta, e muitas outras 'qualidades' que qualquer príncipe de conto de fadas teria antes de conhecer a princesa. Mas ele não parecia ser assim, como todos diziam! _Assim_ como os contos da fada! "Prazer, Kagome Higurashi!" Estendi a mão.

Ao vê-lo apertar minha mão e concordar com a cabeça, dei um sorriso feliz e o puxei pra sentar junto comigo no tronco da árvore. "Inuyasha Taisho." Se apresentou depois de sentar.

"Sabe.." Tentei começar uma conversa depois de uns minutos de silêncio, enquanto comíamos os morangos. "Você não é como todo mundo diz.." Terminei. Ele me olhou com uma cara desconfiada, não sei por que essa cara, mas que tinha um motivo, tinha.

"O que eles falam de mim?" Perguntou cuidadoso e concentrado na conversa.

"Bem..." Como poderia esconder/mentir quando aqueles olhos dourados me questionavam com um brilho curioso? "Eles dizem que você é mal-humorado, arrogante, egoísta, e todas essas coisas."

"Você não acha que eu sou isso? Você não liga pro fato de eu ser um... _hanyou_?" Perguntou embaraçado de novo. Eu tinha _esse _dom: o de deixa-lo vermelho.

"Dividindo a árvore comigo...? Não acho que seja." Dei um sorriso enquanto o observava subir na árvore para pegar mais morangos.

"Ai!" Exclamei quando meus pensamentos foram subitamente cortados por um morango assassino que tentou suicídio na minha cabeça. "Seu Morango Suicida!" O xinguei, pegando o na palma da minha mão e o olhando raivosamente.

"Nossa!" Inuyasha exclamou risonho, enquanto descia da árvore. "Ele só caiu da minha mão!" Falou se sentando de volta. "E você briga com ele desse jeito.."

"Querido! Venha ver isso!" A Rainha exclamou da janela, mexendo as mãos compulsivamente enquanto espiava Inuyasha e sua nova amiga.

"Dê-lhe um tempo, querida! Você sabe que ele ficou bravo com você!" O Rei comentou enquanto ia, lentamente à caminho da janela.

"Eu sei! Mas OLHE!" Ordenou puxando a cabeça de seu marido na direção em que estava olhando.

"Esse é... Nosso pequeno e mal humorado Inuyasha?" O pai perguntou assustado. Inuyasha estava rindo com uma garota, que, pelos planos da Rainha, iria viver lá, e se depender, daqui à alguns anos, seus netinhos poderiam nascer.

"Aham! Não é _perfeito_!?" Exclamou, dando ênfase no 'perfeito', e batendo as mãos animadamente, enquanto já começava a armar planos pra juntá-los.

"Se Inuyasha aceitar a idéia, podemos chamá-la pra jantar conosco hoje." O Rei sugeriu pensativamente.

"É. E com certeza ele aceitará!" Concordou com um sorriso, enquanto viu Inuyasha roubar o morango da mão da garota e sorrir convencidamente.

"Bom, preciso voltar ao trabalho! Cuide de Inu-Chan agora, pergunte-o" O rei avisou enquanto saía do quarto, mas antes de sair, apareceu de novo na abertura da porta. "E trate de parecer _inocente_!" O Rei adicionou antes de sair completamente.

"Serei tão discreta quanto um morango!" A Rainha murmurou pra si mesma, enquanto continuava a os observar.

Pena pra ela, que para Inuyasha e Kagome, os morangos não chamavam pouca atenção.

"A partir desse dia, minha mãe não me deixa sair sem a permissão dela." Inuyasha terminou de me contar uma história dele. Posso dizer que adoraria conhecer a Sra. Rainha, ela parece ser muito preocupada com Inuyasha.

"Você fugiu hoje?" Perguntei, mesmo já tendo certeza da resposta.

"Lógico! Ela queria me arranjar uma noiva!" Ele disse emburrado. E eu fiquei assustada.

"Mas você pode aceitar casar com quem quiser, não é?" Perguntei timidamente, parecia que _eu_ queria casar com ele pelo jeito como falei.

"Pelo menos isso..." Inuyasha falou dando uma mordida no morango.

"Então não é tão ruim assim!" Falei dando um sorriso.

"Mas eu preciso arranjar essa noiva antes dos meus dezessete." Continuou a falar, mordendo outro morango.

"Para de fazer isso com os morangos!" Reclamei enquanto ele botava as duas metades do ex-morango inteiros na grama.

"Que seja!" Falou me mostrando um sorriso cheio de morango. Eu não pude evitar, comecei a rir. "Que foi?" Perguntou assustado, vendo que eu não parava de rir.

"Bom... Nunca sorria quando você come morangos frescos." Falei, tentando me controlar pra não rir de novo.

"Como você agora?" Perguntou sarcástico. Só aí eu reparei, que eu também tava com morango nos dentes. Ele me acompanhou nas risadas. "Droga!" Exclamou se levantando e cheirando o ar.

"Que houve?" Perguntei preocupada me levantando também.

"Minha mãe! Ela está vindo.." Inuyasha falou pegando no meu braço e me segurando no colo e pulando comigo na árvore.

"Que idéia foi essa?!" Exclamei exasperada, quando ele me deixou no galho ao lado dele.

"Ela vai querer que você seja minha noiva..." Respondeu vigiando sua mãe de uma abertura na copa da árvore.

"Olha! Mais morangos!" Exclamei enquanto me ajeitava no galho pra pegar mais um!

_'Como ela pode ser tão linda?' _Inuyasha pensou quando desviou o olhar, que estava na mãe, para ver o que Kagome fazia. Dava pra beijá-la assim.

"Eu quero te beijar." Inuyasha falou sem pensar. O que foi recebido com um olhar assustado por parte de Kagome, que largou o morango e o olhou assustada.

"O que?" Perguntou assustada. Vendo Inuyasha avermelhar, não conseguiria resistir também. "Por que?" Perguntou, também vermelha.

"Não sei. Mas se eu te beijar, vai ter gosto de morango." Realmente, ele não estava acostumado a conversar com uma garota.

"Os seus lábios também.." Kagome falou pensativa.

Sem avisar, Kagome se inclinou pra frente e encostou seus lábios no de Inuyasha. Que apenas ficou assustado, mas depois de se recuperar, fechou os olhos e aprofundou o beijo.

"Eu os tinha visto _ali mesmo_!" A mãe exclamou pra si mesma quando não viu ninguém na árvore. _'Ele poderia ter sentido meu cheiro..'_ Pensou. _'Talvez ele tenha se escondido na copa, ele é bom nisso. Fazia muito disso quando era pequeno.'_

Foi chegando mais perto da árvore, quando viu um visgo de cabelo prateado no meio da copa. Mas estava estranhamente quieto. Chegou mais perto e viu o que seu filho estava concentrado fazendo. _'Ele tem uma namoradinha agora!' _Pensou enquanto o via beijando a garota, com olhinhos brilhantes e pensamentos muito longe de onde estava.

"Como serão meus netinhos?" Se perguntou em voz alta. Fazendo Inuyasha e Kagome se assustarem e olharem pra ela. Kagome estava terrivelmente vermelha.

Realmente tinha gosto de morango. Meu primeiro beijo foi com o príncipe! Deuses, agora meu pai me mata se souber. Estava terrivelmente embaraçada, a mãe dele nos flagrou.

"MÃE?!" Inuyasha exclamou assustado, com a mão, inconscientemente, pousando na minha coxa. O que me deixou mais vermelha, mas não tinha condição de falar e me explicar, não confiava em minha voz pra tanto.

"Oh, querido!" Ela exclamou saindo de seus pensamentos e olhando pra gente. "Qual o nome da sua namoradinha?" Perguntou com um sorriso dirigido a mim.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Me apresentei de cabeça abaixada, ainda muito vermelha.

"Pra comemorar o namoro não gostaria de ir jantar no palácio?" A Rainha me perguntou diretamente.

"Seria abusar muito!" Falei, tentando explicar de uma forma mais simples que meu pai me mataria!

"Não seria! Pode convidar seus pais!" Ela continuou com um sorriso.

"Mãe!" Inuyasha replicou assustado e avermelhado.

"É bom conhecer os pais da noiva!" Ela falou com um sorriso. Enquanto eu recebia a notícia assustada. NOIVA? Eu ia ser noiva de Inuyasha? Agora eu morro!

"MÃE!?" Inuyasha brigou mais vermelho do que já estava. Ao que a mãe parou para encara-lo

"De qualquer jeito..." Voltou a me encarar. "Não aceito desculpas!" Falou severa. "Pode jantar lá em casa hoje!" Terminou com um sorriso.

"Sim!" Dei um sorriso brilhante pra ela, o qual fui recebida.

"Bem, vou deixar o par a sós..." Falou se retirando.

Quando ela saiu, Inuyasha já tinha se recuperado do choque e não estava mais _tão _vermelho quanto antes. "Você viu do que ela é capaz!" Falou emburrado.

"Você pode escolher com quem casar, não é? Você não precisa casar COMIGO!" Eu disse, arrependida, ele era tão bonito, não é como se eu fosse deixa-lo pra trás se ele me pedisse em casamento de qualquer jeito. Eu acho que gritaria um 'sim' e me jogaria nele com todas as minhas forças.

"Ela acha que eu já escolhi você..." Disse com cabeça baixa. "E... Você não gostaria de perder uma vida toda comigo."

"Por que você acha isso?" Perguntei com raiva. Ele já tirara conclusões precipitadas!

"Por que você nem me conhece direito... Nem sabe do que sou capaz quando fico com raiva!" Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. É lógico! Eu só o conhecia a um dia! E ele tinha mostrado que podia ser tudo que eu quisesse!

"Que seja!" Me levantei no galho. "Vou embora!" Avisei enquanto olhava pra baixo, eu estava na árvore. Inuyasha tinha me levado pra lá. Mas como eu ia sair agora?

"Não sabe, né?" Inuyasha perguntou com um sorrisinho cínico. Agora conhecia a outra parte dele. "Eu poderia te ajudar! Mas sabe... Depois do que você me disse eu não estou com vontade..." Falou se levantando e ficando perigosamente próximo de mim.

"Er..." com ele tão perto eu não conseguiria pensar direito! "Bem..." Tentei de novo. Mas fui cortada quando Inuyasha voltou a me beijar. Eu _tentava _não retribuir. Mas, era difícil quando se tinha alguém como Inuyasha te beijando. Então resolvi que meus esforços eram inúteis, e mesmo se não fossem, eu não teria coragem.

"Você se apaixonou por mim!" Ele exclamou quando o beijo acabou. Com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"É verdade... Mas você também se apaixonou por mim!" Exclamei com um sorrisinho. "Afinal, foi você que me beijou primeiro!"

"Ah! Por que eu me apaixonaria por uma humana?" Rebateu mal-humorado.

"Ótimo! E por que eu me apaixonaria por um _hanyou_?" Exclamei emburrada enquanto tentava descer da árvore. "Adeus!"

"Adeus!" O ouvi dizer quando já tinha descido da árvore. Fui em direção à casa da Sango. Ela poderia me ajudar agora. O que eu faria?

_'Por que eu tenho que ser tão orgulhoso!?'_ Inuyasha pensou enquanto a via sair. Nem sabia onde ela morava. E como explicaria à mãe que ele não tinha mais uma noiva?

"Droga! Droga! Droga!" Foi falando isso, batendo com o pé no chão fortemente, enquanto andava até o palácio.

"Inuyasha? Por que está mais emburrado do que ultimamente?" Um jovem de cabelo preto preso, perguntou enquanto se juntava a Inuyasha.

"Acabo de brigar com a minha _ex_-noiva!" Ele já estava começando a gostar da idéia de noivar. Só se fosse com Kagome.

"Mas isso é uma coisa boa, não é?" O monge perguntou.

"Não! Essa eu gostava!" Inuyasha falou quase inaudivelmente.

"Você se apaixonou?" O monge perguntou assustado.

"Por que eu me apaixonaria por uma humana?" Inuyasha falou com a cabeça baixa, emburrado.

"De qualquer jeito, por que não fala com ela?" Miroku perguntou com um sorriso. Sabia porque Inuyasha tinha brigado com ela, ele mesmo tinha falado agora. "Você a conhece há quanto tempo? Você não me contou dela." Miroku perguntou curioso.

"Eu a conheci _hoje _mesmo..." Inuyasha falou, já avistando o castelo. Depois pensaria no que falar pra sua mãe.

"Tem certeza que não está apaixonado?" Miroku perguntou por último, antes de entrarem no castelo.

"Já lhe disse!" Inuyasha falou levantando a cara e cruzando os braços enquanto os guardas voltavam a fechas a porta do castelo.

"Mas eu não tenho certeza! Você parece que..." Miroku tentou argumentar, mas como seu cérebro não era lá grande coisa... "Sei lá... Está todo iluminado depois de hoje! Alguma coisa mudou!" Miroku continuou, enquanto passavam pela sala, onde Inuyasha se jogou no sofá mais próximo.

"Miroku... Cala a boca..." Falou, enquanto fechava os olhos, e se aconchegava mais ainda no sofá branco, combinando com o resto do castelo de mármore.

"Mas-" Miroku começou, mas foi novamente cortado, agora, por uma enfurecida mãe.

"Inuyasha Taisho!!" Chegou pisando duro e indo pra frente de um, agora, apavorado Inuyasha, com as mãos apertadamente presas no quadril. "O que você acha que fez com sua noiva?!" Exigiu gritando.

"Vai começar!" Inuyasha murmurou baixo enquanto voltava a se encaixar no sofá.

"Uma das minhas empregadas a viu correndo e chorando!" Continuou gritando. "Explique-se, mocinho!" Miroku, apavorado, saiu da sala de fininho, sem dar desculpas. Ninguém precisaria dele... Não é?

"Ela... estava chorando?" Perguntou chocado. Ele teria sido tão importante pra ela, assim como ela foi pra ele?

"Sim! Chorando!!" Exclamou a mãe, balançando as mãos freneticamente. "Foi você que falou alguma besteira pra ela?" Perguntou enfurecida. Havia gostado tanto dessa garotinha, que faria qualquer coisa para ajuda-la.

"Na verdade... Sim!" Falou Inuyasha, se levantando do sofá, e sair correndo rapidamente para a porta. "Sabe onde ela mora?" Perguntou se virando, parado na porta.

"Procure-a pela vila! Ela mora lá." Falou a mãe, assustada com a reação do filho. Talvez eles ainda tivessem chance. "MIROKU!!??" Gritou para fora da porta. "Me avise quando eles chegarem..." Disse quando viu o monge correndo ao seu encontro pelo corredor.

"Sim, Madame." Obedeceu fazendo uma reverência, e saindo do corredor de novo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Depois de uma discussão em que eu fiquei com MUITA raiva pq o Inuyasha da minha vida tava certo. Sim, Morangos não crescem em árvores, mas vamos imaginar, ok? Afinal, maças não são tão românticas como morangos. ;D_

_Beijos, Cellah._

_**Diclaimer: **__Nenhum deles me pertence, infelizmente. :(_

_**Capítulo Dois:**_

Inuyasha saiu do Palácio em direção à vila. Se pelo menos soubesse onde era a casa dela... Mas não sabia, teria que procurar. Inuyasha correu durante todo o caminho até a vila, até sentir o cheiro do perfume floral de Kagome, mas com esse cheiro, vinha junto o amargo cheiro de lágrimas. Por que será que estaria chorando ainda?

Ele seguiu seu cheiro, que ficou mais forte enquanto seguia para uma casa. Chegando perto desta, ele olhou na janela, e a viu. Toda vulnerável, chorando na cama, com os joelhos dobrados, deitada no colo de uma amiga,que afagava seus cabelos delicadamente.

"Kagome... Não chore por causa dele!" Sango falou quase caindo aos prantos junto com a amiga. "Ele não te merece..."

"Acho que ele foi o único que eu quis merecer... Mas _ele _que não me merece." Exclamou, sua voz sendo abafada pela perna da amiga, enquanto chorava ainda mais, os soluços ficando mais fortes.

Inuyasha assistia à conversa das meninas, apoiando a cabeça na janela. Não resistindo à tentação de faze-la olhar pra ele e, ansioso, pela hora em que diria a ela que a amava, apesar de que não se conhecessem a nem um dia.

"Sabia que você parece tão pequenininha chorando?" Comentou com um sorriso triste, mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela, mas mesmo assim, ela o ouviu, e virou rapidamente para trás, encontrando com o olhar assustado de Inuyasha. Logo seu olhar virou raivoso.

"O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI??!!" Gritou com todas as suas forças.

"Não grite!! Eu tenho orelhas sensíveis!!" Falou Inuyasha, cobrindo as orelhas com a mão.

"Então me responda!" Exigiu Kagome com a voz mais baixa, mas nem por isso menos venenosa. Inuyasha ainda continuava com as mãos no ouvido, talvez elas conseguissem fazer o veneno da voz de Kagome não entrar no cérebro dele por meio das orelhas.

"Tá bom! Eu vim pedir desculpas!! Dizer que eu te amo e essas coisas melosas..." Respondeu olhando pra baixo, abaixando as mãos. Essas palavras desconsertaram Kagome, que, por sua vez, se pôs a chorar novamente.

"Você deve estar mentindo!" Falou Kagome, com as mãos apertadas fortemente, se abraçando.

"Nunca fui tão sincero em minha vida..." Inuyasha falou enquanto se ajoelhava no chão. "Me dá mais uma chance??" Perguntou puxando Kagome para si. Esse momento mágico não poderia ser interrompendo por ninguém menos que... Sango.

"O que eu posso segurar ao invés de vela?" Perguntou baixinho enquanto revirava o quarto à procura de alguma coisa. Fazendo o casal olhar intrigado para Sango, que continuava revirando o quarto. Sango Parou, e levantou o dedo. De repente, uns três segundos depois desse ato, Sango grita.

O grito exaltado de Sango, assustou o casal, Inuyasha e Kagome. "Ué... O que vocês tão fazendo?" perguntou com uma cara confusa, ainda com o dedo levantando ao lado do rosto. "Voltem a quase se beijarem, eu tava procurando a vela." Sango senta na cama, e vira pro outro lado, afastando os olhos do casal, para dá-los mais privacidade.

Acho que este foi o melhor momento do dia, afinal, era um beijo após uma briga. Apesar dos morangos estarem ótimos, e meu primeiro beijo com Inuyasha foi com o mesmo gosto destes. Acho que nunca mais vou fazer uma cena mínima dessas por causa de orgulho bobo, é bem mais fácil ficar de bem e conversar o dia todo sobre os problemas, do que armar uma briga, não aceitar levar a culpa pelos seus erros, e, principalmente, deixar o outro magoado por causa de uma besteira.

Estavam andando de mãos dadas, ele e Kagome, a caminho do palácio. Kagome estava tão bonita, com um imenso sorriso olhando pra cima, com os raios do sol escondido atrás das árvores deixando seu rosto suavemente iluminado.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome começou movendo seu olhar pra mim. "Você acha que sua mãe vai gostar de mim?"

"Ela já gosta..." Disse dando um olhar sarcástico. "Ela me fez ir atrás de você." Sorri meigamente.

"Quer dizer que se ela não tivesse mandado você não viria?" Perguntou com uma falsa raiva.

"É.. Posso dizer que ela salvou minha vida." Parou de andar, e passou seus braços pela cintura delicada de Kagome. Ela botou as duas mãos em seu peito, e se inclinou para frente. Seus lábios se encontraram facilmente, como se um fosse chamado pelo outro. Mostrando-os que a ligação entre eles era realmente forte.

Mesmo que eu não saiba de meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela, acho que já sei como terminaria essa história. Continuamos o caminho até o castelo, conversando e rindo, como éramos bons em fazer. Conversando sobre a família, tive certeza de que mamãe iria adora-la. Ela era linda, honesta, generosa, tudo o que mamãe apreciaria. Parecia até que mamãe que casaria com ela ao invés de mim. _'Estarei pensando em compromissos com ela?' _De repente me perguntei isso. Será que tinha me encantado tanto assim com essa humana?

Bom, não preciso dizer de que ao chegarmos ao palácio, meus olhos se arregalaram. Não acreditava, muito menos achava possível eu entrar naquele lugar precioso, imagina morar aí! _'Inuyasha mora aí.'_ Comentei distraída enquanto ficava a apreciar as paredes brancas que revestiam o palácio. A casa era toda branca, dois andares, mas muito larga para os lados. Com certeza seria uma bela mansão. A minha curiosidade para ver tudo como era lá dentro, era imensa!

"Espero que vocês se dêem bem!" Inuyasha falou quando me viu parada com a boca aberta olhando atônitamente para 'sua casa'. Insegura, segurei sua mão.

"Você tem certeza que está disposto a isso?" Perguntei apertando suas mãos e virando para encara-lo.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha começou, apertando minha mão com tanta força e segurança como eu apertava a dele. "Eu nunca senti uma coisa assim por ninguém! E olha que a gente se conhece há um dia." Ele sorriu sinceramente enquanto suas mãos seguiam para a cintura. E de súbito, o senti me puxando para um forte abraço, o qual retribuí com a mesma intensidade.

"Eu também não sei como essa história vai acabar, Inu." Sussurrei na dobra de seu pescoço, ainda abraçando-o.

"Então vamos! Minha mãe nos ajudará a resolver e responder qualquer duvida que tenhamos." Segurou minha mão e foi me puxando, enquanto corria para a porta do palácio.

"Madame." Miroku chamou, enquanto botava sua cabeça para dentro do cômodo onde a Rainha se encontrava. Quando finalmente viu que tinha obtido a atenção da Rainha, que estava sentada com os pés em cima do sofá, lendo um livro de capa dura, começou com as informações. "Eles chegaram. A garota parecia muito confusa no inicio, mas Inuyasha pegou sua mão e a trouxe confiante para cá."

"Miroku... Isso foi à quanto tempo?" Perguntou a Rainha desconfiada enquanto largava o livro de capa dura vermelha no sofá branco cheio de almofadas. De acordo com seus cálculos dos acontecimentos, à esse tempo eles já deveriam estar sendo apresentados.

"À meia hora atrás, Madame." Miroku respondeu constrangido.

"Onde eles estão então?" Perguntou novamente a rainha, assustada com o sumiço.

"Possivelmente no jardim, por isso, resolvi não atrapalhar. Parece que eles ainda estão se conhecendo, sabe, Madame?" Miroku deu uma piscadela para a Madame. Miroku era um dos melhores amigos de Inuyasha, também um excelente monge. Meio atrevido, de acordo com o Príncipe e o Rei, mas estava na cara que, Miroku era como um segundo filho para a Rainha, assim como um irmão mais velho para Inuyasha. Não conseguiam obriga-lo a fazer nenhum serviço pesado, nem levava broncas por não cumprir suas missões. O pior era que Miroku sabia disso, e se aproveitava da situação.

"Está certo, então." A Rainha fechou os olhos, impaciente. Teria que esperar até a hora do jantar para que Inuyasha apresentasse sua futura noiva. "Só quero que você os faça virem jantar!" 

"Claro, Madame!" Miroku falou com o sorriso galanteador que possuía, enquanto saía da sala fechando a porta.

"Agora é só esperar para que eles reparem que a metade de seus morangos está cada uma nas mãos do outro." Murmurou enquanto se debruçava na imensa janela que havia no cômodo, e ficou a observar as sombras que brincavam e corriam pelo jardim.

"Kagooooome!" Gritava enquanto corria atrás dela, que ia se desviando das árvores com graça. "Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder!" Ameacei quando a vi parar atrás do tronco de uma das mais grossas árvores do jardim.

Silenciosamente fui chegando perto da árvore, afim de dá-la um susto. Conseguia ouvi-la respirar depressa, para recuperar o fôlego, mesmo aquele mais simples gesto do corpo, fazia meu pelo se eriçar, e fazia a vontade que um dia vivêssemos juntos e felizes para sempre. _'Ora, Inuyasha! Agora você está parecendo uma mulherzinha sonhadora!' _Pensei imediatamente.

Quando estava perto de encostar a mão em seu ombro, ela se virou pro meu lado. Parte do meu plano estava completo, pelo menos ela levou um susto e gritou. Até o ponto de cair de bunda no chão ao chegar para trás e tropeção num galho caído.

"Você fica linda quando ta com medo, sabia?" Comentei com um sorriso, ajoelhando na frente da menina petrificada. 

"Inuyasha! Nunca mais faça isso!" Ela gritou bem perto do meu ouvido, o que me fez instintivamente proteger minhas orelhas da voz aguda da menina.

"Kagome! Meu ouvido!" Inuyasha gritou para que ela parasse de xinga-lo, pelo menos, parar de gritar.

"Desculpa, Inuyasha!" Ela fez cara de triste e preocupada, dava para reparar em sua voz que estava arrependida. Nessa hora, mergulhei as mãos em sua cintura, e colei meus lábios nos dela, ficando por cima da garota agora corada.

Uma mão subiu para a nuca, fazendo as bocas ficarem ainda mais coladas, enquanto a outra continuava em sua cintura. Depois de aprofundar o beijo, ela enlaçou suas mãos pequenas em minha nuca, fazendo carinho. Com gostava daquele toque, ela era tão delicada, dava vontade de ficar com ela em meus braços, seu corpo e sua boca colados em mim por todo o sempre!

Nossas pernas se misturavam, as mãos dela desceram para minhas costas, enquanto nossas cabeças mexiam sincronizadamente. Mas, antes que pudéssemos continuar com aquele beijo. Alguém pigarreou atrás da gente. Virei minha cabeça, rompendo o beijo, para ver quem era...

Quando Inuyasha rompeu o beijo, reparei que tinha alguém nos olhando. Inconscientemente, joguei Inuyasha para o lado, enquanto tentava me recompor. Ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse que a gente não iria fazer nada além de um simples beijo, e eu tenho minha ingenuidade a preservar!

"Desculpe atrapalhar o belo beijo." O jovem começou a falar, ele era alto, com olhos azuis escuros, cabelo curto preto e uma roupa estranha de monge. "Mas só vim para avisar em nome do Rei e da Rainha que o jantar será servido dentro de três horas, o tempo suficiente parar a noiva avisar os pais do jantar,e se arrumar apropriadamente." Terminou com um sorriso.

"Está certo, Miroku.. Eu a acompanho de volta!" Falou Inuyasha levantando e me oferecendo a mão para eu levantar junto.

"Srta. Kagome, não?" Continuou o tal Miroku. 

"Sim!" Falei alegre, já com um sorriso no rosto corado.

"Bom, se as coisas não derem certo com Inuyasha..." Começou o discurso, pegando as minhas duas mãos e juntando com as suas. "Gostaria de ter um filho comigo?" Nem terminei de raciocinar o que aquela pergunta queria dizer, quando Inuyasha deu um soco forte na cabeça do jovem, que largou minhas mãos e foi parar no chão.

"Melhor irmos!" Inuyasha falou enquanto me levava para longe e ia pisando na mão de Miroku que gemia de dor. "Você mereceu por se meter com a minha futura mulher!" Inuyasha sussurrou malvadamente para o amigo. Mas mesmo com a cena de violência e brutalidade que ele demonstrou, ainda foi romântica, só para mim, pelo visto. Coitado de Miroku. Estaria ele tão feliz com o fato do nosso casamento?

Fomos andando até a vila. Agora seria a hora em que eu avisaria pro meu pai as notícias. Mas continuava pensando ao entrar em casa: _'Será que estava fazendo a coisa certa?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nata da Autora: **__Desculpa a demora para postar! Mas o colégio exige muito da gente:D Mas, até que enfim, aqui está o terceiro capítulo de Strawberry Fields Forever. Caso vocês queiram me ajudar no que pode acontecer na história, mandem reviews:D_

_Beijos, Cellah!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente, Inuyasha não me pertence. Mas eu conheço um. :D_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

"Pai!" Gritei assim que abri a porta e pus um pé no chão de madeira. Nenhuma resposta. Continuei andando, enquanto a madeira abaixo de meus pés rangia. "Pai!" Tentei de novo, ainda sem nenhuma resposta.

Fui em direção à cozinha, virando uma porta. Levei um susto quando vi um pouco de sangue na madeira velha da mesa, uma mão. Continuei a seguir os pingos de sangue que se espalhavam pelo chão. O medo de virar e encontrar uma cena grotesca era tão grande, que quase parei de andar. Não tinha saída pela cozinha, o que significava que a cena grotesca deveria estar logo virando a porta. Não tinha coragem. Talvez eu tivesse pedido ajuda do Inuyasha, mas ele já estava a caminho do palácio.

Encarando meu medo, botei uma mão no batente da porta para me segurar caso minhas pernas falhassem, e dei um passo em direção à porta aberta. Outro passo, outro passo, e abrindo os olhos, vi uma cena surpresa. Meu pai, deitado no chão, com uma faca no estômago, sangue jorrando de seu corpo.

"Pai.." Sussurrei enquanto ajoelhava perto de meu pai. Ao ver que não tinha respiração, nem pulso, segurei a mão do homem inerte à minha frente e desatei em lágrimas, abraçando o papai, me cobrindo e enlameando de sangue. Suavemente, tirei a faca que estava enfiada na barriga dele. Queria vingança. A única família que me restara estava destruída, e nem sabia por que. O que meu pai tinha feito de tão mal para merecer morrer daquele jeito?

Não poderia deixá-lo ali, a coisa mais inteligente que poderia fazer era chamar os guardas da vila e pedir notícias e ajuda para enterrar meu pai. Dito e feito entrei em casa guiando-os até o corpo, não só os guardas como também vários olheiros curiosos da vila. Nem me importavam mais, eles não eram tão importantes assim.

"Se vocês tiverem algum motivo para isso ter acontecido, me expliquem." Falei, os meus olhos vermelhos encarando os olhos penosos dos guardas.

"Lamento lhe informar isso, criança." Começou o guarda. "Mas seu pai não era um dos homens mais honestos desse vilarejo."

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei surpresa, enquanto os guardas retiravam o corpo do meu pai e faziam a avaliação do local para saber detalhes do acontecido.

"Seu pai era parte de um grupo de assaltantes e, pelo visto, eles se rebelaram hoje." O guarda explicou enquanto eu o olhava, atônita. Com mais algumas olhadas no lugar, analisando a situação. "Com certeza foi esse grupo." Ele concordou enquanto botava a mão na mesa para examinar as marcas de sangue deixadas para trás.

"Meu pai.. Como? Não pode ser!" Eu estava atenta ao fato de que eu não falava nada com nada, mas o pai que eu conhecia a minha vida toda, podia ser tudo, menos ladrão!

"Desculpe, querida. Mas é só isso que temos a falar." Falou o guarda enquanto se retirava da pequena casa. Agora mínima sem a presença do papai, e ainda com todo sangue no chão, mas agora sem o corpo.

Não consegui falar nada, nem agradecer, nem pedir ajuda, nem pensara aonde iria e o que iria fazer com essa tragédia. Minha vida se resumia a meu pai, e agora, recentemente, a Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Como ele poderia se casar com a filha de um ladrão!? Com certeza ele já soubera da notícia.

'_Quem matou meu pai?' _esse erao único pensamento que passava pela minha cabeça vazia. A chuva começava a cair forte, lá fora, e eu dentro da casa cheia de sangue, marcas e sinais de luta. Como poderia continuar ali, naquela casa? Como poderia continuar naquela vila? Cada pergunta sem resposta.

Peguei um papel, uma pena e um tinteiro. Puxei a cadeira, joguei o papel e a pena na mesa, já com o sangue seco, e pousei o tinteiro suavemente, num lugar longe de todas as marcas. Molhei a ponta da pensa na tinta, e comecei a escrever. Mais lágrimas saíam de meus olhos enquanto eu ia escrevendo as palavras cuidadosamente.

_'Inuyasha,_

_Com certeza você já deve saber o que aconteceu aqui. Não posso obrigá-lo a ter um casamento desse tipo, nem você pode me obrigar a causá-lo e envolve-lo em tanto distúrbio. Peço-lhe apenas que nunca se esqueça que eu realmente te amei. Quero que saiba que eu não tenho culpa da profissão de meu pai, que até agora não sabia qual era, para ser mais sincera._

_Quero que você se lembre, que eu nunca o esquecerei. E aonde quer que eu vá, a lembrança do nosso primeiro beijo com o gosto de morangos sempre vai estar do meu lado. Prometo-lhe, se ainda me quiser, que volto, assim que der um tempo fora da vila._

_Do seu Morango, Kagome.'_

Estava aos prantos ao terminar de escrever essa carta, sabia que Inuyasha iria ler cedo ou tarde, ele viria me procurar para o jantar. Pensando nisso, me levantei deixando o papel em cima da mesa subi as escadas da pequena casa, ignorando a tão acostumada poça de sangue no chão da cozinha. Entrei no quarto, abri o armário, achando uma mala marrom velha, que a ultima vez que usara havia sido quando eu e papai viajamos para a vila vizinha, o mais longe que eu fui até hoje. Peguei três vestidos, duas saias e três blusas, jogando-as de qualquer jeito na mala.

Depois de terminar de fechar a mala, fui correndo para o quarto de meu pai, sabia aonde ele guardava o dinheiro, em caso de emergência. Bom, aquilo **era **uma emergência. Pelo amor de Deus, ele estava **morto**!

Peguei dinheiro o suficiente para alguns meses. Nunca havia percebido a quantidade excessiva de dinheiro que papai tinha embaixo do colchão, era muito dinheiro para um pobre agricultor. Projetos ilegais e envolvimentos com pessoas erradas, com certeza, davam mais dinheiro que uma vida simples de agricultor, mas o preço a pagar era muito mais caro do que impostos, no caso de meu pai, pegaram-lhe a vida.

_'Por causa dessa minha covardia de enfrentar a verdade, e da minha coragem de procurar o assassino. Posso perder a coisa mais importante da minha vida agora.' _Pensei enquanto rumava à porta principal da pequena casa. Chegando no batente da porta, olhei para trás pela última vez, e fechei a porta, querendo deixar tudo aquilo para o passado.

_'Por que ela ta demorando tanto!?' _Eu pensava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar, o chão de mármore fazia barulho agudo devido ao pequeno salto do sapato formal. Estava irritando todos naquela sala com aquele barulho, mas não me importava.

"Inuyasha, sossegue!" Minha mãe ficava repetindo do sofá branco, onde ficara me observado ir de um lado para o outro.

"Vá procurá-la, alguma coisa pode ter acontecido." Meu pai falou com um sorriso sereno, observando minha mãe jogada no sofá agora, exclamando um: 'Graças a Deus, ele parou com o barulho!' Resolvi ignora-la, fiquei mais preocupado com o que papai me disse. _'Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?' _Começara a aumentar a preocupação. Sai correndo sem dar explicações, passando rápido pela porta, e em seguida pelo grande portão que guardava o castelo.

Uns minutos depois, devido à corrida e a minha condição de meio youkai, já tinha chegado. Reconhecia aquela casa, era a casa de Kagome, e, pelo visto, parecia vazia. A minha preocupação ficava cada vez maior, e se ela tivesse sido raptada por algum maluco? Nunca me perdoaria por tê-la deixado sozinha!

Fui chegando perto da porta, esta estava apenas encostada então, apenas empurrei a porta. "Kagoooome!" Dei um passo para dentro da casa, ainda procurando pela garota, mas a casa parecia estar vazia, com apenas algumas velas acesas no decorrer da pequena casa. Indo mais à frente, seguindo para a cozinha, passando por uma mesa com um papel em cima, mas antes de ler o papel, vi a quantidade de sangue no lugar. Com o papel na mão, sangue na mesa onde este se encontrava e o medo de descobrir o que e de quem era aquele sangue todo. Com medo de saber que era o sangue de Kagome, o que era a mais provável, pelo visto.

Medo me dominava, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu segurava o papel com força. Meus olhos passavam pelas palavras escritas com a aplicada letra de Kagome. O medo desaparecia conforme eu ia lendo cada palavra escrita. '_Kagome estava chorando! Ela não queria me deixar!' _Apesar desse pensamento ser muito mais animador, não entendia o por que dela ter ido embora. "_Com certeza você já deve saber o que aconteceu aqui" _ela disse. Maseu não sabia! Como poderia saber? O que ela pensou que eu imaginaria vendo a quantidade de sangue que dominava o lugar?!

Com essas dúvidas, segui o trilho do sangue que infestava todo aquele lugar. Vi o que estava marcado no chão o que era um corpo, mas já tinha sido retirado do local contornado por sangue, voltei para a pequena sala, onde tinha uma escada de madeira. Segui até esta, subindo os degraus rapidamente, seguindo para o segundo andar da pequena casa de campo. Três pequenas portas feitas de madeira eram o único sinal de que aquela casa não era para uma família grande.

Entrei em um dos cômodos, a partir das escadas não havia mais sangue, a casa estava limpa. O primeiro cômodo era um simples banheiro, que devia ser dividido igualmente pelo pai e filha. Saindo do banheiro, entrei na segunda porta, que ficava bem grudada com a primeira. Abrindo a porta, logo senti seu cheiro. _'Kagome...'_ Pensei enquanto sentia o ainda presente cheiro de morangos. O quarto, que eu bem já conhecia de situações anteriores, a janela, a cama grudada nesta. Corri para o armário, sem motivo nenhum, mais como um sentimento, e uma vontade quase que invencível de obrigá-la a voltar, de ficar a seu lado, de abraçá-la, beijá-la. Nunca sentira isso antes.

Abrindo o armário, o cheiro de morango era maior, infestando os vestidos claros e curtos da garota. Eu a imaginava usando cada um daqueles vestidos só para mim, cada acessório contido nas gavetas que ia abrindo, uma a uma, das quatro pequenas gavetas. Meias, colares, brincos, anéis e...

'CALCINHAS!' Exclamei quando abri a quarta e ultima gaveta do armário. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no meu rosto, quase que inconscientemente, enquanto minha mão adentrava naquela... Bem, como poderia declarar aquilo? Fortaleza? Intimidade? Melhor! Gaveta de calcinhas da minha amada. Ai, ai, Kagome... Ficaria te devendo uma, não?

Minha mão ia passando pela gaveta, pelas calcinhas brancas de Kagome. No meio delas, qual foi a minha surpresa em achar três calcinhas não normais pra uma garotinha doce e inocente como Kagome. Uma de renda branca, outra vermelha, e a outra preta._ 'Caramba, Kagome!' _Ia falando em pensamento enquanto me deparava com as calcinhas ousadas. Pelo menos, eu não iria viver na miséria e solidão afetiva enquanto estivesse casado com ela. Afinal, será que ela ainda me aceitaria? Afinal, onde ela estaria?

Ouvi um barulho na porta, quando olhei para ver o que tinha acontecido, um policial estava parado olhando para mim, que ainda segurava o fio dental de Kagome.

'O príncipe aqui? Segurando isso?' Começou ele risonho.

'Não é nada do que está pensando!' Exclamei jogando de volta a calcinha de volta para a gaveta. 'Afinal, você sabe onde ela está? Sabe o que aconteceu aqui?' Mudei de assunto, afinal a curiosidade era maior do que o estado em que aquele policial havia me encontrado.

'O que todos já esperavam que acontecesse, príncipe.' Falou este indo da porta pra única cama vazia, seguido por mim.

'Como assim?' Perguntei sentando me de seu lado.

'Ela descobriu que o pai dela não era uma pessoa tão honesta quanto dizia ser. Mataram o pai dela, ela identificou o corpo, nos deixou levar o corpo, e agora eu voltei pra ver como ela estava, e acho você numa situação constrangedora.' Terminou este rindo.

'Vai falar que você nunca deu uma espiadinha nas calcinhas da sua namorada?' Ri com ele, não era meu normal, mas Kagome havia mudado alguma coisa em mim. Kagome? Onde será que ela estaria?

'É natural de todos os homens isso, não?' Rimos juntos. 'Afinal, você sabe onde ela está?' Perguntou novamente sério, o policial.

'Nem idéia...' Falei abaixando os olhos, a franja cobrindo. 'Era prela ter jantado com meus pais. Ela só deixou uma carta para mim.' Assim falado, levantei da cama e fui direto para porta. A voz do policial interrompeu minha saída.

'Ei..' Parei ao chamado, encostado no vão da porta. 'Segue tua vida, ela vai voltar.' Sorri e saí da casa.

'Inuyasha!' Exclamou a Rainha ao ver o príncipe entrando pelos portões. 'Já sabemos das noticias, e queremos que você saiba, que ainda a escolhemos!' Falou chagando perto, aperto o filho num abraço carinhoso e reconfortante.

'Mãe, ela pode não voltar mais.' O pequeno Hanyou encobriu a cara na roupa da mãe, apesar de que não chorava.

'Se ela não voltar em um ano, você se casará com outra. Mas só se ela não voltar.' Falou a rainha, afastando-o de si, e olhando em seus olhos.

'Tudo bem..' Falando isso, ele subiu as escadas para seu quarto.

'Querido, o prazo vai se esgotar!' Virou para o marido. 'Ela não vai chegar antes dele completar dezoito, o que aconteceu com ela foi muito ruim!'

'Precisamos fazer o possível pra que ele não perca as esperanças!' Eles sentaram no sofá, e ficaram conversando.

'Oi, princesa. Quer carona?' Falou um carroceiro, piscando o olho para a pequena garota que passava pela estrada. Ela simplesmente ignorou, continuando seu caminho a pé. Sabia que estava longe de Inuyasha agora, mas não queria ficar tão longe. Com esses simples pensamentos, mais e mais lembranças do acontecimentos do dia anterior começaram a pertubá-la. Não consegui segurar as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos redondos.

'Minha querida, você está bem?' Uma mulher idosa, com o rosto enrugado pelos anos perguntou, enquanto Kagome passava por ela com o rosto brilhante e molhado das lágrimas que derramava. Sem receber resposta da garota chorosa, a velha pegou a mão da garota e a guiou, sem receber protestos desta, até sua simples casa.

'Por que você está assim, minha menina?' A velha perguntou enquanto sentava a garota no sofá da cabana de três pequenos cômodos, de um só andar. A construção de tijolos, apesar de tudo, era aconchegante. Uma pequena sala com cozinha, um quarto pequeno, com um colchão no chão, e um banheiro pequeno e simples.

Apesar de não falar nada, Kagome sabia que estava segura lá.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora: **_Desculpa a tremenda demora que tive em postar esse capítulo. Muitos imprevistos aconteceram, entre eles, eu deletei a pasta de fics, nao com só essa, mas com as outras. E minhas notas estão muito baixas, e eu estou com risco de repetir, tá ai o minha explicação por postar sem muita frequencia por agora até novembro, pelo menos. (:_

_Thanks for the support:D_

_Que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic! Se tiverem alguma sugestão, me deixem saber!_

_Bjs, Cellah!_

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha não me pertence, infelizmente. (:_

**Capítulo Quatro:**

'Mãe!' O jovem hanyou de longos cabelos prateados exclamou para a genitora. 'Que história é essa que anda pelos corredores?' Perguntou exaltado.

'Ora, que história, meu filho?' Perguntou a mãe, dando de ombros sem dar importância à pergunta do filho.

'Eu não vou me casar!' Gritou o jovem, ainda exaltado. 'Eu acho que amo a Kagome!'

'Mas ela não voltou até agora!' Virou a mãe furiosa. _'Como você trata sua mãe assim por causa de uma garota que não voltou pra você?' _Ela pensava enquanto fitava o filho. 'Já se passaram dois anos, você já está com a idade de casar e assumir o reino!' A Rainha sentou-se no sofá branco, e ficou a admirar a vista através do fino vidro da janela, o verde das copas das árvores, o céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem e o sol forte.

'Mãe, eu não quero nada além da Kagome!' Exclamou Inuyasha, juntando sua mãe ao sofá.

'Ela já deve ter se apaixonado de novo, meu filho...' A Rainha falou passando suas mãos pelo cabelo sedoso do filho, fazendo cafuné e carinho em suas orelhas. 'Se ela quisesse voltar, ela já teria voltado.' Com essa fala, Inuyasha se levantou do sofá, sem chorar nem nada,** nunca** choraria! Só precisava de um tempo pra pensar.

'Eu não vou me casar com ninguém então!' Deu fim àquela conversa, enquanto saía da sala, sem olhar para trás.

'Meu Deus, o que direi aos pais de Kikyou?' Se perguntou a Rainha, agora sozinha na imensa sala que havia em seu quarto. _'De qualquer jeito, acho que Inuyasha irá gostar dela!' _Estava decidido!

'Vó Kaeeeede!' Kagome gritou para a velha que havia a criado desde que a encontrara vagando pelas ruas. 'Estou indo trabalhar!' Informava já no batente da porta esperando, como sempre, desde aquele dia, um beijo da querida avó e um desejo de boa sorte.

'Claro, querida!' Os passos rápidos da velha ecoavam pela pequena casa, enquanto essa se apressava para dar um beijo na neta adotada. 'Boa sorte, minha querida! Cuidado lá fora e lembre-se que as tortas de morango valem mais!'

'Gostei que você usasse minha idéia da torta de morango!' Sorriu a jovem. O rosto com as bochechas coradas, os olhos brilhantes, e o belo corpo da jovem não negavam que sua estadia lá fora de melhor para incomparável. Essa vida fez-lhe um bem que ela jamais fosse esperar desde que largara a outra vida.

'Eu sei que era importante para você! Por isso, depois do trabalho, precisamos conversar.' Falou Kaede acariciando o rosto da neta.

'Sim!' Concordou a jovem dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da avó e sair pela porta pulando feliz.

Enquanto passeava pela rua alegre a saltitante, chamando a atenção de muitos jovens que cercavam aquele pequeno vilarejo. Já havia se acostumado, sabia o nome de todos naquela pequena e amigável vila. Todos também sabiam seu nome, não tinham que se preocupar com um rei para tomar conta deles, era uma vila independente.

'Inuyasha...' Suspirou baixinho enquanto continuava a andar, agora com mais calma. Lembrava dele todo dia, não havia um dia em que não pensasse naquele jovem, seu rosto ainda estava grudado em sua mente. _'Ele não deve nem se lembrar de mim!'_ Ela pensou com um sorriso triste. Perdida em pensamentos, nem reparou que havia chegado na pequena loja de doces que sua avó era dona.

A pequena doceteria fazia sucesso na vila, e a mais nova invenção da doceteria? Tortas de morango! Isso não ia facilitar Kagome a esquecer Inuyasha. Kagome enfiou a chave na fechadura da porta e entrou. A parede era toda de madeira, o cheiro que estava antes se encontrava no anterior da loja, começou a se espalhar pela vila. De tarde, a loja já estaria cheia como todos os dias. A jovem virou a placa da porta, onde dizia agora: aberto. Logo o trabalho começaria.

Kagome ia arrumando os doces e as tortas nas prateleiras, logo Kaede chegaria. Dito e feito. Kaede abrira a porta da doceteria, enquanto Kagome terminara de posicionar a ultima torta na posição correta.

'Querida, você sempre faz um excelente trabalho na decoração!' Exclamou a velha com um sorriso.

'Que nada! Eu só posiciono os bolos!' Respondeu a jovem, retribuindo o sorriso da velha, com seu próprio.

'Aé, precisamos viajar mês que vem!' Falou a velha de repente, virando de costas fingindo endireitar alguma coisa.

'Para onde?' Perguntou a jovem desconfiada, o sorriso já morto em sua bela feição.

'Para sua antiga vila.'

'Ô, vida boa!' Exclamou Miroku ao levantar de sua cama. Olhou para a cama ao lado da sua e viu Inuyasha ainda dormindo. Eles dormiam no mesmo quarto, eram como melhores amigos, apesar de sua real relação era de servo e mestre. Deu um sorriso maquiavélico enquanto se levantava da cama e rumava para a cama com o amigo sonolento. 'INUYASHA! A KAGOME TÁ AQUI!' Gritou sem dó nem piedade no ouvido sensível de Inuyasha.

Este, ao ouvir o nome Kagome, pulou da cama nem pensando em bater em Miroku pela brincadeira de mau gosto. 'Não brinca assim, Miroku!' Murmurava enquanto esfregava os olhos com as mãos.

'Ora, hoje Kikyou chega no reino. Dizem que ela é muito bonita!' Falou um Miroku muito empolgado enquanto imaginava a cara da futura rainha.

'Eu não me importo. Eu quero Kagome!' Falava Inuyasha se jogando de novo na macia cama com o coberto todo embrulhado embaixo de sua perna.

'Você não pode continuar assim!' Exclamou Miroku. 'Você não teve mais nenhuma namorada depois dela, e olha que já faz dois anos!' Miroku tentava inutilmente empolgar seu amigo-mestre. Este andava tão sozinho desde que Kagome tinha ido embora. Não havia tido nenhuma noticia da bela jovem desde então.

'Não dá! Eu só consigo pensar nela!' Inuyasha falava olhando pensativo para o teto requintado do quarto.

'Você não sabe se ela já arranjou outro...' Tentava convencê-lo. _'Ele pelo menos tem que se divertir antes!' _Pensava Miroku.

'É verdade.' Afirmou Inuyasha fechando os olhos ainda pesados. 'Talvez eu deva tentar esquecê-la. Se ela quisesse já tinha voltado!' Abriu os olhos repentinamente, enquanto murmurava algumas coisas que Miroku teria que fazer no decorrer do dia. Ele iria dar uma chance a Kikyou.

'Minha vila?' Perguntou Kagome sem entender mais nada.

'Sim, minha querida.' Afirmou a velha de cabeça baixa. Kagome não estava preparada para voltar àquela vila, e Kaede sabia disso. Mas as duas teriam a chance de expandir seu negócio.

'Mas... Mas... Eu não vou conseguir voltar pra lá!' Exclamou Kagome assustada, os olhos grandes estavam maior ainda demonstrando o medo que tinha em voltar ao passado.

'Fomos chamadas para uma festa de casamento, estamos esperando a confirmação de que esse casamento irá ocorrer.' Falava a velha tentando convencer a menina de que não era uma coisa tão grande assim. 'Talvez nós nem iremos! Quer dizer, se você não quiser não irei obrigar-te!' Falava Kaede rapidamente.

'Bom dinheiro?' Perguntou Kagome tentando conter as lágrimas.

'Você não tem idéia de como!' Falava Kaede com um sorriso brincalhão, que trazia mais calma para Kagome.

'Então faremos isso!' Concordou Kagome com um sorriso, que contradiziam as lágrimas que insistiam em sair de seus olhos azuis.

Com a reação positiva da jovem, Kaede correu para abraçá-la. 'Você é muito forte, meu bebê!' Murmurava enquanto abraçava a jovem cada vez mais forte.

A cena de carinho, no entanto, foi interrompida pelo _cliente preferido _da velha Kaede e de Kagome. 'Kagome!' Exclamou um lindo jovem de longos cabelos pretos, e olhos azuis que acabara de entrar pela porta como um furacão. 'Como está meu doce preferido?' Perguntava enquanto segurava as mãos da jovem nas suas.

'Muito bem, Senhor Kouga!' Respondia a jovem divertida. 'E o que o Senhor vai querer hoje?' Perguntou retirando suas mãos das do youkai lobo e indo para trás do balcão.

'Hoje, eu só quero um encontro com você!' Falava sorrindo abertamente. Todo dia era assim, e todo dia Kagome negava. Kaede achava que eles dois formariam um belo casal, e Kagome precisava esquecer um pouco dos problemas. Hoje, mais do que nunca, Kaede estaria disposta a fazer Kagome se sentir feliz, e não ficar chorando, como toda noite, pelo seu amor perdido num reino distante.

'Sim! Ela vai!' Gritou Kaede sorrindo da janela da cozinha, que era uma das ligações, além da porta, para a loja em si. Encarou Kagome, que a olhava assustada.

'Ótimo, então!' Concordou Kouga com um sorrisão. 'Te pego às nove da noite, esteja preparada para a melhor noite da sua vida!' Continuava tagarelando galanteador enquanto saía pela porta da doceteria.

'Por que você fez isso?' Kagome virou para encarar a vó, que continuava sorrindo pela janela.

'Ué, você só tem um mês aqui. Aproveite!' Falou, e saiu da janela, acabando com o contato visual entre ela e Kagome.

'Que... Perfeito!' Retrucou a jovem sarcasticamente. Virou e, perdida em pensamentos, continuou o restante do dia.

O dia passou rápido e lucrativo, Kaede ainda não tinha a notícia se iriam ou não para a vila e Kagome estava se banhando para poder ir ao encontro com Kouga.

'Use o vestido de flores azuis, aquele que eu comprei mês passado para você!' Gritou Kaede quando ouviu a porta do banheiro abrindo indicando que Kagome havia terminado seu banho.

'Sim, estava pensando em usá-lo!' Comentou Kagome enquanto passava pela sala em direção ao quarto com a toalha em volta do corpo. Enfim, entrou no pequeno quarto que as duas dividiam, e foi em direção ao pequeno armário de madeira escura, abriu-o e pegou de lá um vestido branco, com a saia rodada, volumosa, e o desenho de várias flores azuis, um decote que deixava os ombros à mostra. Sentou-se na cama, e enfiou o vestido pela cabeça, não precisava de muito jeito para ficar direito.

Foi até o espelho que tinha no quarto, e começou a pentear o cabelo. Quando terminou de se arrumar, estava mais bonita que nunca, o cabelo delicadamente tocava seus ombros desnudos, o vestido seguindo seu corpo cheio de curvas. Estava pronta para o encontro.

A campainha tocou e Kaede, assim que ouviu, foi correndo atender a porta. Abrindo-a, viu Kouga todo arrumado esperando na porta, com um buquê de belas rosas brancas e morangos num pequeno potinho, os favoritos de Kagome.

'Kagome está pronta, Senhora Kaede?' Perguntou o jovem de olhos azuis educadamente.

'Claro que sim! Ela começou a se aprontar cedo.' Kaede falou, deixando o lobo convencidamente orgulhoso do efeito que o encontro causara na menina. Vendo a reação e o sorriso que o jovem lobo dera, a velha não esperou mais nenhum minuto para chamar a jovem.

Alguns segundos depois, Kagome saiu do quarto. '_Deslumbrante!_'Era tudo o que o youkai lobo conseguia pensar, estendeu as flores e os morangos para Kagome, assim que ela chegou mais perto naquele vestido encantador. Kouga ofereceu seu braço para Kagome, que aceitou de primeira.

Kaede observou os dois jovens seguirem um caminho qualquer, conversando e rindo. 'Agora ela esquece pelo menos um pouco do Inuyasha!' Comentou enquanto ia de volta para dentro de casa. O que a noite aguardava, nem ela sabia!


End file.
